Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer
The Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer, also known as the Gravity Hammer, is a large Covenant Jiralhanae melee weapon. Introduction The Gravity Hammer is essentially a massive oversized blunt hammer that serves as an excellent melee weapon because of its tremendous mass and the force of the bearer. It can also manipulate gravity, altering it to propel objects and living beings alike away from its bearer. The Gravity Hammer was first seen in Halo 2, although it was unusable at the time. In Halo 3 the Gravity Hammer can be used. It is primarily used by Brute Chieftains, although Brute Captains have been seen using it in Starry Night and the Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer. The most notable Gravity Hammer is the Fist of Rukt, which was wielded by the greatest''Halo 2, ''Gravemind (Level) Brute Chieftain, TartarusHalo 2, The Great Journey (Level). Fist of Rukt Tartarus's personal battle hammer is named the Fist of Rukt, and the Fist of Rukt is believed to be the greatest Gravity Hammer with respects to ceremonial purposes. The Fist of Rukt had other purposes besides destruction. It was seen emitting an electromagnetic or similar destabilizing field, stunning 343 Guilty Spark on ThresholdHalo 2, The Oracle (Level) and stunning Miranda Keyes on Installation 05's LibraryHalo 2, Quarantine Zone (Level) before drawing them both towards the hammer. The surface of the hammer may also be magnetized, as it is seen adhering to 343 Guilty Spark to some extent''Halo 2, ''The Great Journey (Level). It is unknown what "Rukt" actually is or was. Presumably it is named after some entity, possibly the first to possess the hammer. It also translates to "blood" in Sanskrit and Hindi. The Fist of Rukt is seen in the Halo 3 Believe ad "Diorama" at 00:54, wielded by a Brute Chieftain in white armor. Appearances ''Halo 2 's Control Room.]] Tartarus was always seen with his personal Gravity Hammer, the Fist of Rukt. After the conclusion of the Battle of the Gas Mine and after the Arbiter killed the Heretic Leader, Tartarus appeared on the scene, using his Gravity Hammer to freeze 343 Guilty Spark, and send the Oracle hurling towards the hammer. Tartarus proceeded to pluck it out of the air and dispose of 343 Guilty Spark up the Gravity Lift of a nearby Phantom. After the conclusion of the Battle of the Quarantine Zone on Installation 05, Miranda Keyes and Avery Johnson of the UNSC were able to retrieve the Sacred Icon from Delta Halo's Library. The Arbiter, however, knocked both of them unconscious, and Tartarus once again appeared on the scene. The Chieftain of the Brutes was able to levitate Miranda towards himself with his hammer. Subsequently, Tartarus used the Fist of Rukt to attack the Arbiter, using the gravitic shockwave to send the Arbiter flying into a seemingly bottomless pit. At the Control Room of Installation 05, the Arbiter, Johnson, numerous Elite Councilors, Zealots, and Special Operations Elites attempted to kill Tartarus and deactivate Installation 05. The Fist of Rukt was one of Tartarus's few advantages, and despite being heavily outnumbered, the massive area effect damage was able to send most of the Elites flying into oblivion, and stalwart Sangheili that attempted to attack Tartarus at close range with Energy Swords were beaten to death by the massive Fist of Rukt. After the Arbiter and Johnson killed Tartarus, the Fist of Rukt fell from the Brute Chieftain's limp hands, although its fate afterwards is uncertain. Starry Night The first hinting of the Gravity Hammer's appearance in ''Halo 3 was seen in the "Starry Night" TV spot released on December 4, 2006. In the very end of the trailer, one of the Brute Captains that SPARTAN-117 attacked was carrying a weapon believed to be a Gravity Hammer, although it was unlikely that it was the Fist of Rukt itself. ''Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? In the video documentary ''Et Tu, Brute? released December 20, 2006, there were a few animations of Brutes using gravity hammers, and Brutes in gameplay that were wielding hammers in mostly untextured alpha builds. The hammers were unique in the fact that when they swung, a massive electric blue shockwave was projected in a spherical blast from the tip of the hammer, mirroring a Plasma Grenade's detonation, except possibly larger. Crates and other objects in the path of the shockwave were displaced. ''Halo 3 ''.]] ''.]] This Gravity Hammer is usable in ''Halo 3.The Gravity Hammer is extremely devastating in combat, capable of smashing vehicles away, and bouncing grenades away from the wielder. The attack is an instant kill on any target (unless damage resistance or shields have been modified), except if the target deflects the blow with an energy sword. Even then, it is an instant shield drain, although the sword-wielder will normally kill a hammer wielder before a second blow can be made. The hammer creates small shockwaves, shaking the perspective of players nearby. The hammer also hurls targets backwards if it connects, often incredibly far. In addition, rockets shot at the wielder can be knocked away if the attack is timed well. However, to make up for the power of the weapon, the battery drains slightly faster than an energy sword, and attacks very slowly. In addition, because it has no deflect ability, an energy sword will be able to kill a hammer most of the time. On maps with platforms in the air, the weapon is fatal because of its ability to hurl targets extremely far distances. The weapon also includes a melee attack using the handle, which does not drain battery, although it is less powerful. In close quarters, the Gravity Hammer is an extremely useful anti-vehicle weapon. If the hammer is used, the battery must be carefully managed, while using short lunge attacks to kill opponents. In a normal map, the Hammer has less use, except to repel grenades and vehicles. If a Gravity Hammer is used against you, it's important to stay some distance away, while aiming for headshots. The needler is extremely good for fighting the hammer, as well as grenades. A skilled sniper can kill a hammer wielder at close range, and at long range a sniper rifle should always be used. At close ranges, the only weapon with a high chance of killing the opponent is the energy sword, which features a slight deflection capability, as well as a longer lunge and faster attack. On very rare occasions, Flood-infected Brutes have been seen wielding Gravity Hammers. ''Halo: Uprising In ''Halo: Uprising, on the cover of Issue 3, John-117 is seen holding a Gravity Hammer. It is virtually identical to the one seen in Halo 3. Multiplayer Recommendations Try to use the Gravity Hammer (GH) as a secondary weapon because its battery runs out too fast. Whip it out when someone throws a grenade at you. If you hit the ground soon enough, the grenade will fly away. Also, if someone is coming towards you in a ground vehicle, hit the ground to send the vehicle flying away from you. Try to melee with it as much as you can, but otherwise use another weapon. The Gravity hammer is great during CQB. Related Links External *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=RumV4Up5scg''- Gravity Hammer is seen around 50 second mark.'' *http://www.gametrailers.com/player/24150.html-Omegathon References Category:The Covenant Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Brute Weapons